The present invention relates generally to the field of application performance management (APM), and more particularly to determining where bottlenecks occur along transaction pathways.
APM is focused on monitoring applications and application environments to determine application health and efficiency. APM is used to monitor and predict performance issues and other application problems either in the application or in the environment in which the application runs.
APM software collects many metrics from the application environment including central processing unit (CPU) usage, memory usage, transaction, latency, transaction rates, interaction data (correlation data), response times, thread pool usage, garbage collection (GC) activity, etc. Large amounts of data are collected from many complex application environments. More and more software vendors and customers are focusing on analytics to uncover insights from the available application performance data.
When transaction response time is identified as excessive, APM attempts to isolate the cause or at least provide users with an indication or “best guess” as to the probable cause and where to focus on a problem resolution.